Take This Breath
by jaywolf27
Summary: Jeremy has loved Stefan for some time now, but kept his distance. Now, Elena and Damon seem to have become closer. Jeremy realizes he wants Stefan. Does Stefan feel the same? My story explores Stefan and Jeremy's burgeoning relationship and what it could mean for everyone. Note: I do not own these characters. Slow-paced story. m/m, slash, some fluff.
1. Part 1 - Just A Kiss

I do not own the characters Stefan & Jeremy from "The Vampire Diaries."

Recap: Jeremy has longed for Stefan for awhile, or ever since Damon and Elena have slowly become an item. My story explores the burgeoning relationship between Stefan and Jeremy. If you like, please read and review.

**Part 1 – "Just A Kiss"**

Jeremy stood by the door frame, allowing his eyes to rest on the man who had recently infiltrated his dream world. Stefan was sitting in a chair, drink in hand, across from Damon and Elena, who were slouched on the sofa. They were dangerously close to one another. It made Jeremy wonder how close they had become. He knew Damon was infatuated with her, but he didn't know if Elena ever reciprocated the feelings. Elena was a bit hard to read when it came to her feelings, but it was borne out of her alarmingly high empathetic nature. She didn't want to hurt anyone. Jeremy understood and appreciated that, but it could get frustrating.

Especially, since he had been watching Stefan from a distance. Stefan always seemed to be waiting in the wings with Elena. But, now, with her so close to Damon, was he finally free?

As if thinking the same thoughts, Stefan suddenly looked in Jeremy's direction. They pierced right into his chest. Jeremy's breath caught, and his pulse quickened. Could Stefan sense that? Jeremy quickly averted his eyes and left the room.

Jeremy entered the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He grabbed a cola from its depths and shut the door. He sensed someone's presence and turned around.

"Stefan!" Jeremy said; his breath caught in his throat. He heard the name waft across the space between them. "You startled me."

Stefan eyed him for a second, and then smiled. He stepped closer to the kitchen island, placed his hands on its countertop. He sat on one of the available stools and gazed over at Jeremy.

"What's wrong, Jer?" He asked with a barely perceptive, seductive tone lacing his simple question. How could Stefan radiate so much emotion and substance into one question? Jeremy was careful in his reply, afraid he might give away more than he wished.

"Nothing's wrong, Stefan," Jeremy began, "I just, well, it felt like it got kinda tense in there. You know, with Elena and Damon so, well, close." Upon voicing this final observation, Jeremy focused on Stefan's face. If he felt anything was amiss, Stefan didn't show it.

"Thanks for your concern," Stefan said, "But all's well in love and war, with us anyway. Elena finally chose. Whether it was the right choice… Well, only time will tell."

"How can you be so casual about it all?" Jeremy asked, "I thought you and Elena were 'forever and ever' when it came to love."

"Things change, Jer," Stefan said, once again using the affectionate nickname bestowed by Elena. It made Jeremy's heart skip a beat every time it was spoken. "When you've reached my age, you realize that the harder you try to keep things as they are, the faster they fall away from you. I still want Elena in my life. If I hold on to her too tightly, she'll only fight me harder. If it's Damon that she wants, so be it. Maybe he can give her what she needs right now." At that, Stefan stood up and was starting to head back into the other room.

"Wait!" Jeremy said before he could stop himself. Stefan stopped and turned to face Jeremy, his left eyebrow arched in interest. Jeremy swallowed thickly and searched the depths of his brain to find some reason to keep Stefan talking. He was such a quiet, reserved vampire unlike his outrageously loud brother, Damon. Jeremy had come to enjoy their muted talks and strange silences. It all felt so unabashedly wondrous. He enjoyed these fleeting moments.

"What is it?" Stefan asked now fully facing Jeremy. Stefan crossed back into the kitchen and stopped only a few feet from him. "Is there something else you want to ask me?"

With that invitation for response, Jeremy swallowed again. The lump in his throat stubbornly remained, unwilling to let him get out of this. He wanted this moment to happen. He wanted it to be this way. He wanted Stefan, but how to express what he wanted? How could he tell this creature, this serene and handsome creature, that he, Jeremy, was in love with him?

"I-" Jeremy faltered, unsure of how to continue.

"Yes?" Stefan beckoned more than that inquisitive response. He came closer still. Now, Stefan was a breath away from Jeremy. There was nothing between them now but a seductive space, no wider than two steps. Jeremy could feel Stefan's gaze, unyielding and steady. He felt the air become heavy, his pulse quicken, and the lights seemed to dim.

"I want to tell you-" Jeremy couldn't get more than that out. He wanted to fight the moment, the words that were trying to escape. Yet, simultaneously, he wanted Stefan more than ever before. He fantasized about this very instance ever since he found out about Elena and Damon. It was like a burden was lifted, and he could be free to not only like Stefan, but to lust him.

"Tell me what?" Stefan said, now uncharacteristically close to Jeremy. If Stefan had any body heat, Jeremy would've felt it now. Stefan's eyes, like black pools of the darkest obsidian, glistened by the fluorescent light and a strange glow had begun to spring from their depths. Was that his soul way down in there?

Before Jeremy could commit anymore of his lustful thoughts to words, Stefan leaned forward and kissed him. Their lips locked in an eternal embrace of desire, and thirst. An intermingling of scents, sounds, and sensations clashed into one, heady instant. Eyes closed, Jeremy's mind and body swooned with unending exhilaration. He was on a roller coaster ride out of time and space. The taste of Stefan, so luscious and precious, was enough to make Jeremy's knees buckle. He felt his body slip, but somehow remained upright. He realized something bracing his fall; it was the countertop. Stefan had gently pushed Jeremy against the counter, in a tentative successful attempt at keeping Jeremy afoot. Jeremy felt Stefan's strong hands on his back, keeping their bodies enmeshed. He felt Stefan's surprisingly warm body - so close, so inviting - and Jeremy realized only one thing. He wanted more.


	2. Part 2 - Sparks Fly

**Part 2 – "Sparks Fly"**

Jeremy's heart was pounding so hard he thought it would explode. How convenient, he wondered, that would be for a house of vampires. He knew Stefan, Damon and Elena would never, but, blood is blood. Jeremy thought about Vicki, Anna, Bonnie, and the countless other girls he found himself attracted to in the past. Stefan was the first guy. In stricter terms, Stefan wasn't even a guy. He was a vampire. Not only was Stefan the first male Jeremy made out with - or was attracted to, for that matter - he was the first vampire. On top of that, Stefan used to love Elena. Elena was in the next room.

Jeremy pulled away from Stefan, a little more forcefully than he had intended. He saw both shock and hurt on Stefan's face. His eyes pierced deeply, searching. Jeremy expected something of an apology, but was surprised at Stefan's curious question.

"Is this not what you want?" Stefan asked, one hand touching Jeremy's shoulder, while the other was bracing against the counter next to him. Jeremy knew why this was wrong. He just didn't want it to be this way.

"Elena," Jeremy spoke, rather inelegantly. "They're in the next room. What if they, what if they see us?"

"Then, they'll see us," Stefan said nonchalantly. "As I said, people fall in and out of love all the time. It's just-"

"Wait, hold on," Jeremy said, suddenly processing what Stefan had said. "Did you just say love? Do you, love me?" Jeremy paused, gazing at Stefan, almost too afraid to hear the answer. His yearning for Stefan had surprised him. Yet, as the months went by, it grew stronger and harder to bury.

Stefan stepped forward and, when Jeremy remained still, he placed the hand from the shoulder on Jeremy's right cheek. He slid the thumb over Jeremy's bottom lip, still swollen red from the passionate kisses. Stefan's intent eyes focused on Jeremy's lower lip, before ascending to his eyes. They questioned what was happening, and what was occurring inside Stefan's mind. Stefan didn't smile, but rather leaned forward and kissed Jeremy again. This time was not as long as the first. He then pulled back and gazed into Jeremy's confused eyes.

"Love is tricky, Jer," Stefan began, "I've lived a long time. I've seen so much. I've lived through so much. I've loved many." He paused as if for dramatic effect. "You're the first man I've loved. If it scares you, don't worry. It scares me, too."

"It does scare me," Jeremy said, feeling like a weight was lifted off his chest. "I've never been attracted to guys before. This feels so weird to me. But, I know I want it. You, I mean, I know I want you." He searched Stefan's eyes, his face, but recognized no insult, no sadness; he saw only serenity.

"Then you can only imagine how I feel," Stefan said, smiling. "I can't say I've never been attracted to men. There've been some I've found alluring. And then some..." Stefan trailed off and gave Jeremy a worldly look. Jeremy took it to mean that, though Stefan had never loved a man before, he may have slept with one, or two.

"Have you been with another man?" Jeremy asked, both afraid and intrigued by Stefan's possible answer.

"Yes," Stefan said, looking straight into Jeremy's eyes. "I've been with three."

"Three?"

"As a vampire," Stefan continued, now leaning back against the kitchen island, "You lose some, even most, of your inhibitions, your hang-ups, your values. I'm not saying it's wrong to love or be with another man. Just imagine, for a second, where I came from and what life I was leading. I wasn't an entirely religious man, but I was honest and faithful to both myself and my beliefs. Homosexuality was like some kind of built-in evil in my life, probably due to my father, the town. It was the 1800s, after all. But, after turning, I lost all that. I became freer; uninhibited. I think I became a truer version of myself. Don't think I'm promoting vampirism, either. I'm just saying that, after 160 years, I no longer follow what society says. I just follow my heart and my head. In that order."

Jeremy couldn't get over Stefan's bold-faced honesty. It was actually refreshing, compared to his usual brooding self. That was something they seemed to have in common. He knew it wasn't entirely healthy to always be introspective. Jeremy just never found anyone to truly let in. Not Bonnie, Alaric, Elena, or any of the others. Was Stefan the one to let in? Could he let go with him?

"I've never heard anyone speak like that." Jeremy said, approaching slowly. He moved away from the counter and leaned next to Stefan. Now, side by side, he felt closer, somehow safer. "Elena always treats me like the kid brother. Damon, Alaric, and everyone else treat me like I'm something breakable." Jeremy sighed and turned to look at Stefan. "By telling me this, you're the first to see me as an adult."

At that, Stefan leaned in and kissed Jeremy. Not on the lips this time, but on the cheek. He then wrapped his arm around Jeremy's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Why so ready to be an adult, Jeremy?" Stefan asked, almost wistfully. "There are days when I wish I was your age. Days, even, when I wish I was human again. But you can't wish forever."

"Unless you're a vampire," Jeremy said smiling, looking up at Stefan.

"Unless you're a vampire," Stefan, a slight smirk spread across his face. He looked over at Jeremy and sighed. "I know you've said it many times to girls you've loved, but has anyone told you how beautiful you are?"


	3. Part 3 - A Real Fine Place To Start

**Thanks for the reviews. This is taking a little time to work on. I'll update as time allows.

**Part 3 - "A Real Fine Place to Start"**

"There you guys are," Elena said waltzing into the kitchen. "We were wondering what happened to you two." Elena furrowed her eyebrows looking at Jeremy who quickly moved away from Stefan. Stefan, apparently assuming a nonchalant pose, crossed his arms. Elena shifted her eyes seeking for something before resting on Stefan's face. Jeremy's heart skipped a few beats wondering if she knew something was up. But she said nothing.

"Damon and I were gonna start a movie. Any ideas?" Elena said at last.

Stefan shook his head, as if he could care less. He didn't seem too perturbed by Elena's sudden appearance and he didn't seem afraid of whatever her reaction. Jeremy, however, felt cold sweat down the middle of his back. His heart was still beating rather fast, but cooling now once Elena's gaze dropped. She moved to the refrigerator, grabbed a pint of blood, and stopped. Elena misses nothing.

"Is there something wrong?" Elena asked pleasantly, but the question was ripe with inquisition. Stefan shrugged his shoulders, and seemed like he may speak.

"No," Jeremy blurted out too quickly. Inwardly he flinched. Elena cocked her head slightly at his outburst as her brown eyes darted along the space between Stefan and Jeremy. "I mean, at least, nothing interesting. Stefan's just giving me a history lesson. I wanted to know about some events that happened awhile back." Jeremy stopped, realizing he was overstating everything. He was sure Elena thought something was off. It was possible she did, but due to her long, complicated history with Stefan, she might not have thought anything beyond friendship.

"Oh, cool," Elena said, pouring the blood into a small mug. She placed it in the microwave and the three of them listened to the hum of the machine warming up something that should never be so cold.

"Cool?" Damon was suddenly there. Had he been there the whole time? "What's so cool about history? It's over, done with, kaput. Move on, I say. What's keeping the snacks, Elena?" Damon obviously was only thinking with his insatiable appetite for blood.

"It's almost ready," Elena said, gazing at the microwave. "Did you pick a movie?"

"The Hunger Games," Damon said with a smile.

"Again?" Elena said, rolling her eyes. Jeremy knew it was Damon's favorite movie.

"I love it," Damon continued, unabashedly. "The arena. The bloodshed. The competition. What's not to love? Survival: it ain't pretty, you know? Plus, that Jennifer Lawrence is one hot chick."

Elena shook her head, grabbed the warmed blood, and headed back into the TV room. With Elena's empathetic, inquisitive nature gone Jeremy sighed a little, but realized Damon had yet to leave. He was still standing by the entranceway, one eyebrow curiously arched.

"You guys weren't really talking about history, were you?" Damon asked, a mischievous smirk forming on his face. "You could cut the tension in here with a butter knife. What's going on with the two of you?"

Damon's question sliced through the room. Still, Stefan and Jeremy remained silent. Jeremy's eyes darted over at Stefan, then realizing Damon was watching him, reverted back to the floor before resting again on Damon. Damon cocked his head and was about to say something.

"Nothing's going on, Damon," Stefan said, suddenly speaking up. "We were just talking. Nothing to write home about."

"Sure, Stefan," Damon said. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever makes you sleep at night." At that, Damon stepped back and disappeared into the other room with Elena.

Jeremy let out a loud breath. His heart still thumped loud in his ears. That was close. He knew vampires had extrasensory perception, but he was unsure as to the extent of their abilities. Obviously, Damon's longevity played in his favor when it came to perceptive capabilities. He homed in on the room's tension like it was the only visible entity. Elena, on the other hand, was her usual benevolent self; always the carrier of everyone's problems and dilemmas. Jeremy just couldn't bring one more into her world.

"Jeremy?" Stefan asked breaking Jeremy's train of thought. "It's OK. I don't think they picked up on anything." Stefan was now within inches of Jeremy. Stefan delicately grasped Jeremy's left hand and brought it to his lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. It was meant to calm and it was having the right effect (and then some). Jeremy's heart slowed. Instead of his thoughts fitfully racing through worries and concerns about Elena and Damon, they settled on Stefan and his delicious lips. Jeremy sighed and let Stefan's tongue in. A rush of heat circled his head. He felt Stefan's other arm on his side; cautious, but firm. His right hand let go of Jeremy's, slipped behind Jeremy and found the nape of his neck. It massaged slightly; stroking away the tension.

In turn, Jeremy's hands moved away from gripping the counter's edge and circled around Stefan, resting on his back. Jeremy lost himself in Stefan's embrace. The thoughts of Elena and Damon subsided, as did Jeremy's confusion over his feelings for Stefan. His whole body afire, Jeremy explored Stefan's mouth. His hands rubbed Stefan's strong, barely covered back. Jeremy was enjoying the fact Stefan was wearing a thin t-shirt.

"I knew something was going on with you two," a voice came from somewhere out of the depths of space and time. Jeremy and Stefan split, lips unlocking, hands faltering, and eyes searching. Damon stood, casually leaning against the door frame. An amused smile spread across Damon's face.


	4. Part 4 - Give In To Me

Thank you deeply for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. It's great to know some people feel the way I do and are so supportive. I want to also say that this story is AU and exists outside of Season 4 of the awesome series. I could never keep up with the changing stories and characters.

Part 4 - Give In To Me

"Please, Damon," Jeremy said, panicking; his heart thumped louder, his pulse quickening. Both Stefan and Damon picked up on it, and Jeremy could almost imagine his blood sending out signals to these vampires. "It's not-"

"Really? You're going with 'it's not what it looks like'?" Damon said incredulously, chuckling at what Jeremy was attempting to say. "Stefan's got his tongue down your throat and it's not what it looks like?" Damon laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "Oh, man, what is Elena gonna think, brother?"

"She's not going to find out, Damon," Stefan said, a steel edge to his lowered voice. Damon eyed Stefan with amusement, but said nothing.

There was a strange, thick gap between the brothers. Jeremy found it unsettling. So many years - over a century and a half, to be exact - united these brothers, for better or for worse. There's so much history, at least in the vaguest terms. They had started out loving the same woman; well, actually, Katharine was a vampire. All the same, the uneasiness started with a female obsession. She was the thorn forever in the Salvatore brothers' side. Despite reuniting after decades apart, they both found their way back to Mystic Falls and somehow became attracted to Katharine's doppelganger, Elena. However, with Stefan's recent downward spiral that resulted in becoming Klaus's reluctant ally and reverting back to his previous nom de plume, The Ripper, Stefan and Elena's relationship had suffered greatly. It possibly suffered too much for any hopeful repair. Oddly, neither side seemed entirely determined to try and reassemble the shattered vase that was their relationship.

This reluctance for rekindling the passion made it apparent to Jeremy that it was possible the love they once had was over and possibly never to return. After Stefan slowly recovered his former self and distanced all that he could from Klaus, he and Jeremy started to become close friends. The friendship developed like a jigsaw puzzle; piece by piece an image started to form. It was an image neither had expected to form. It was an image of Stefan and Jeremy united in love.

Many times Stefan and Jeremy had come close to embarking on a closer connection, but there were too many external problems. Klaus, for one, was a constant presence and fear. His powerful influence over Stefan scared both of them. Of course, there was also Elena. The doomed relationship was scarred by Stefan's return to bloodlust. There was still love there, yet it seemed muted and frozen in the past.

Then, there was Damon. Jeremy looked up now and watched the two brothers eyeing each other. How many times had they confronted one another like this? Was the situation any different? Jeremy hesitated to say anything, so he maintained his silence and observed the Salvatores in an emotional duel. Regardless of who won, the thread that tied the brothers might be irrevocably severed.

"So, I can't pursue Elena because she's fragile or whatever," Damon began, a tense but even voice. "However, here you are making out with Jeremy, her brother. One's not enough for you? You have to have both." Damon's eyes were so wide and wild Jeremy thought he might vamp out and slaughter Stefan.

"It's not like that," Stefan said carefully as if recognizing Damon's sudden upset. Stefan crossed his arms and leaned back against the kitchen island. Damon eyed him cautiously, waiting for the next remark. "We've never done anything, before now. It's always been there." Stefan looked over at Jeremy and smiled. "The attraction always has been there." He then looked back at Damon. Stefan was choosing his next words and it was making Jeremy nervous. How quick the tide could change. "I love Elena, but not in the way I used to, at least, before my time with Klaus."

"But, I don't understand, Stefan," Damon said, his eyes searching Stefan's face and occasionally diverting to Jeremy. "You're in love with Elena. She's in love with you. How does Jeremy fit into all this?"

"Let me put it this way," Stefan began. "When I came to Mystic Falls, it was for Elena. I had to know her. I had to be with her. It was because of Katharine, but the memories I have of her quickly disappeared. I came to love Elena, more than I have ever loved anyone. I think our relationship burned bright and hot, for a time. With all that happened, it burned faster, brighter, and hotter. It was like, when I became the Ripper again, what we had burst into a thousand pieces." Stefan paused, avoiding both Damon and Jeremy's eyes. "When we were reunited, I knew it was over. Elena knew, too. We've been just drifting these past few months."

"And Jeremy?" Damon asked, much quieter than before. Jeremy listened with such intensity he thought his ears would bleed. He didn't want to miss one word.

"That's harder to explain," Stefan said. He looked at Jeremy and a soft glow emanated from his deep, brown eyes. "That took me by surprise. After Elena and I realized our relationship was through, we lost something important: a close friendship. What made us work so well was our deep trust and faith in one another. I mean, it's still there and we still seek out each other in times of pain, fear, and loneliness. But, I wanted - no - I needed more." Stefan gazed over at Jeremy again. Jeremy's eyes were glistening and Stefan smiled, this time with his eyes.

Damon was quiet for a bit after Stefan spoke, partly because the room became silent, but also at how honest and earnest Stefan expressed his emotions. Jeremy, watching Stefan silently, moved over next to Stefan and placed a hand on Stefan's shoulder. Stefan in turn pulled Jeremy closer in a half-embrace.

Damon suddenly cleared his throat and feigned something was in his eyes. Jeremy could tell Damon was moved. It was strange since Damon hardly let anything penetrate his bitter, armored heart. Katharine was the first time he had let anyone in and she mercilessly broke Damon's heart into a million pieces. Elena was the second, and their peripheral relationship was about to become more intimate – especially now with Stefan choosing Jeremy.

"Well, I think this was enough emotional baggage for one evening," Damon said finally. Damon paused at the doorway then turned slightly towards Stefan. "We can talk about Elena later, brother." At that, Damon disappeared into the other room leaving Stefan and Jeremy in the kitchen alone.

"That was a lot to take in," Jeremy said leaning his head against Stefan's shoulder. Stefan's strong hand gently massaged Jeremy's shoulder keeping Jeremy in a tight embrace. "Damon could've taken it much worse."

"Damon can sometimes be reasonable, Jer," Stefan said. He, too, seemed to be easing up and allowing the moment to be as it was. It was the start of something new, fresh, and exciting.

"What do you want to do now?" Jeremy asked as innocently as possible, while in all honesty his mind was on one thing. While his head rested on Stefan's shoulder, he gazed upwards at Stefan's lower lip and imagined kissing it. He imagined stroking the strong jaw and delicately tracing a finger along the outside of Stefan's ear. Jeremy, still gazing up at his Stefan, imagined what all this meant. Was he in love with Stefan? Was this love?

"Where are you, Jer?" Stefan asked peering down into Jeremy's eyes. Stefan was now focused completely on Jeremy. He leaned down and kissed Jeremy on the forehead, rather difficultly as it was an odd angle.

Jeremy pulled away and stood in front of Stefan. He stepped forward and at once they were one body. Stefan and Jeremy's lips pressed together as if incomplete without the other. Jeremy breathed in Stefan's scent, his eyes closing to slits with his mind going pleasantly blank. All Jeremy could think of was Stefan; his lips, his arms, his hands, his body. Stefan's hands were now on Jeremy's hips and he drew him closer still. Jeremy felt a rush of heat run between them. His imagination ran wild with expectation and anticipation. He sighed into Stefan and felt his body weaken.

Recognizing that this was neither the place nor the company they wished to be discovered in, Stefan and Jeremy disconnected and stood before one another. Jeremy paused, out of breath, his blood and mind racing. Stefan, too, was a bit out of sorts, his lips red and swollen. Both men were flush with heat and desire. Stefan took hold of Jeremy's hand and started to walk backwards. As if he already knew what was to happen, Jeremy allowed himself lead.

Out of the kitchen, out of earshot of Damon and Elena, Stefan gently guided Jeremy away from the outside world and into a more intimate and wondrous one. He let go of Jeremy's hand, but only so they could climb the stairs. Stefan went first with Jeremy following like a lost boy. He was a boy in comparison to Stefan. There was a century and a half of life, love, war, and death that separated the two lovers. Yet somehow, it didn't matter. And it probably never would.

Stefan came to stop at Jeremy's bedroom door. Jeremy reached it shortly after and stopped, half expecting Stefan to enter and pull Jeremy inward. Instead, Stefan paused.

"Are you ready, Jer?" Stefan asked his voice serene and full of expectation. He looked at Jeremy with a lion's eyes; as if Jeremy was prey waiting to be devoured. Jeremy reached out his hand and the two connected once again. The fire reignited and the heat began to flow again. Jeremy simply nodded. Stefan smiled in return. He brought Jeremy's hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Jeremy's hand tingled and his heart fluttered. Their eyes locked in a momentary lapse of time and space. Stefan opened the door and stepped inside, his hand still holding Jeremy's. Together they entered the bedroom and the door shut behind with a barely perceptible click.

**I apologize for cutting the story here. I'll try to write more soon. To be continued…


	5. Part 5 - You've Got A Way

I'm sorry for taking so long to publish this. It's been a hectic 3 months. I realize this story is advancing slowly, but it's how I envisioned it. Thank you for your patience, reviews, and favorites. I hope to post more soon…

**Part 5 – "You've Got A Way"**

The door shut behind him, Jeremy stood still. His heart raced in anticipation, but also in fear. This was new to him. It was also strange and exciting. His heart beat louder than a tin drum. His breath escaped but caught at his lips, almost too afraid to let it pass. Stefan stood expectantly before Jeremy, his warm eyes searching Jeremy's face. Jeremy felt exposed, almost naked. It was like Stefan could see right down into his soul.

Stefan took two steps forward. Jeremy backed up and gasped in surprise when his back struck the closed door. He hadn't realized he was so close to it. Stefan cocked his head and furrowed his brows.

"Something wrong, Jer?" Stefan asked. He paused before Jeremy patiently waiting for an answer. Jeremy didn't know what to say. He wanted this to happen. He wanted Stefan more than anyone. He wanted him. It just seemed like it was all happening so fast. Was he ready? Jeremy realized he hadn't answered Stefan's question.

"No," Jeremy began, "I just, this is happening a little too fast. I need to take a beat." Jeremy's eyes dropped to the floor before them. He tried to avoid Stefan's penetrating gaze. Stefan stepped closer and touched Jeremy's arm. He moved up alongside Jeremy.

"It's OK." Stefan finally said. "I think I was surprised you followed me up here. I thought you were OK with it. It's fine if you're not." A slightly mischievous smile crossed his face and with a wink he said, "Yet."

Jeremy sighed and suddenly felt breath on his neck. Jeremy closed his eyes; he licked his lips, and tilted his head back as Stefan nuzzled into his throat. Stefan's nose – warm and angular – stroked against Jeremy's chin. Stefan kissed Jeremy's neck, slowly and with long pauses. He smelled Jeremy's skin; he could feel his pulse beneath the surface, waiting.

The scent of blood, of Jeremy, overwhelmed Stefan's nostrils, his breath, and his mind. He closed his eyes and inhaled. He kissed the salty skin. He reached the ear and gave it a little playful bite. Jeremy shivered and stifled a giggle. It was tempting to fall into a million pieces, but Jeremy held it together. Stefan smiled into Jeremy's ear and then came back around. He rested his lips on Jeremy's chin and headed north.

Stefan touched his top lip to Jeremy's bottom lip. Slowly, Stefan rose and met Jeremy's parted lips. Hot breath greeted him, and he sighed into Jeremy's mouth. Their lips locked, the tongues began a dance. It was a dance of domination, of passion, and of intensity. The wetness, the sound of nostrils inhaling, searching for breath – it was all surreal and all so heavy.

Jeremy's heart pounded. He felt like his head would explode. Sweat formed on his forehead. Yet, his mind was wonderfully blank. All his concentration was on Stefan. All focus was on this moment. These bodily reactions became secondary to the kissing, the inhaling, and the desire. Stefan drove on, his intent to overwhelm Jeremy into a sweet surrender. He knew Jeremy was afraid, that he was uncertain, but he also knew Jeremy loved him. He knew Jeremy wanted him. It was a dangerous rope he crossed, but Stefan crossed it regardless.

At once, Stefan embraced Jeremy, folding his arms around his back and pulling him closer. If two bodies could become one, they would very soon. Every breath, every heartbeat and every second that ticked brought the two bodies further along the desired path. Both knew where they wanted to go, but to get there was another matter.

Jeremy forgot about his reluctance, his insecurity. He trusted Stefan, more than ever before. He trusted him not just because he loved him, but how he treated his sister, Elena. Jeremy thought of her, of Stefan's reason for being there. Jeremy pulled back with sudden force that surprised Stefan.

"Jeremy?" Stefan asked.

"What about Elena?" Jeremy inquired. Stefan paused for a moment, searching Jeremy's eyes. Did Jeremy just ruin the moment? Was this over already?

"What about Elena, Jer?" Stefan asked. "She and I are over. We have been for some time. She loves Damon now." Stefan paused and kissed Jeremy once more. He lingered there, almost unwilling to let go. He did let go, but only after slowly biting Jeremy's lower lip and releasing it bit by bit, and left it red and wet. "And I love you."

Jeremy realized that Stefan was over Elena. Stefan was an honorable vampire. He wouldn't advance one relationship when another was still in play. If he still loved Elena, Stefan wouldn't be with Jeremy now. They were truly over.

"OK," Jeremy managed while his heart beat loudly. He was sure Stefan could hear it.

Sensing something was still bothering Jeremy, Stefan waited until the boy was ready to continue.

"You don't have to say it yet, Jer," Stefan finally said. "I know when it's love to me. I've been around a long time. When you're ready, you'll know it."

Jeremy sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Stefan soon joined him and placed one arm around his shoulder. The other hand touched Jeremy's chin and tilted it towards Stefan's face. They looked into each other's eyes. It was a moment that would define their relationship; a look of understanding, of passion, and of intensity that would always be there. Each brought something different to the table, and each one knew the other's past. Secrets weren't a part of the equation. Stefan knew that to win Jeremy's trust and his love he had to be honest and forthright. Jeremy knew to win Stefan's love he had to be the same. Their past unions (Elena, Katharine, and others for Stefan; Vicki, Bonnie, Anna for Jeremy) defined this union. Going in they knew the history, the heartache, and the love. They weren't trying to match these relationships, and they didn't want to surpass them. Jeremy and Stefan wanted a love strong enough to weather any storm and to be resilient to any hardship. It was a challenging idea to undertake, but one they both wanted to attempt.

"We don't have to go much farther than this tonight, Jer," Stefan said, breaking the silence.

"I feel like an idiot," Jeremy said, "It's not like I'm a virgin, you know."

"I figured," Stefan said, laughing and tightening his grip on Jeremy's shoulder. "But, it's your first time with a man. And not even a real man, a vampire, at that."

"You're my first," Jeremy started, "Man, that is. I don't think it's that, Stefan. I think it's Elena. I know you guys are over and all, but I feel like I need to talk to her before… before this goes anywhere further."

"I understand," Stefan said nodding and rubbing Jeremy's back. He leaned slightly and kissed Jeremy's temple. "Elena will understand. At least, I hope she will." Stefan ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair. Jeremy closed his eyes and rested his head against Stefan's shoulder. "Elena's got a good heart. She's understanding; a little too empathetic. I hope she sees the love between us and realizes we're good for one another. Plus, she can pursue what her heart truly wants: Damon."

At that Jeremy sighed and raised his head to look at Stefan. Their eyes remained locked for a few seconds before they leaned their heads together and kissed. Jeremy smiled and Stefan noted a slight weariness and uncertainty to it. He realized Jeremy was worried about Elena's reaction. He also realized this was as far as things were going to progress tonight. He didn't want to rush anything, but he was so enraptured by Jeremy. He felt pain being only by his side. Stefan remained motionless, gently stroking Jeremy's arm.

"When do you want to tell her?" Stefan asked. Jeremy didn't answer at first and it troubled Stefan. He hoped Jeremy wouldn't wait too long to talk with Elena.

"Tonight," Jeremy said finally. At that response, Stefan's own heart fluttered. A grin replaced his pensive face. Stefan kissed Jeremy's forehead.

"Tonight it is," Stefan said.


	6. Part 6 - It Matters To Me

Part 6 – "It Matters To Me"

Jeremy opened the door with Stefan behind and went back downstairs. He was unsure how to approach the topic with Elena. How would she react? He knew Elena and Stefan had a long history, but it was assured that they were over. At least, Stefan said so. Jeremy felt he could trust Stefan's judgment, but Elena was still his sister. He knew Elena had become different, almost more emotional, now that she was a vampire. But he saw the way she looked at Damon. Elena had feelings for him. Jeremy was fine with them being together. Would she be fine with him and Stefan?

Jeremy's heart thudded when he reached the bottom of the staircase. Soundlessly, he felt Stefan approach from behind. Stefan kissed Jeremy's neck sweetly. It was a nice attempt to relieve Jeremy's anxiety. The anticipation of the moment was overwhelming. Elena should understand. Stefan and she had been over for months. Stefan assured him that. Still, Stefan was her ex and Jeremy was her brother. He didn't expect sibling rivalry, but he did expect confusion and possibly inner turmoil. Elena was very good at that. Her empathetic nature was heightened thanks to her newly promoted vampire abilities. Jeremy hesitated and then stepped forward to the living room.

Jeremy watched Elena from afar. She was side by side with Damon on the couch. Jeremy caught a scene of Jennifer Lawrence standing in both shock and helplessness and anger as she chose to fire a single arrow into the sponsors' gathering. Jeremy smiled and for a moment wished he was Katniss. He looked over at Elena and Damon and realized how close they were to each other.

"Elena?" Jeremy cautiously said.

"Hey Jer, what's going on?" Elena asked. She shifted rather quickly away from Damon's side and walked over to Jeremy. Elena rarely used her vampire abilities around Jeremy. She wanted to still be somewhat normal. She only did any vampire activity out of necessity. Although Jeremy was used to the sight of blood, the smell of it, and the apparently constant view of it in Mystic Falls these days, he still found it strange to see Elena calmly drinking a cup of microwaved blood. It reminded him of that vampire show they used to watch together sometimes.

"I need to talk to you," Jeremy said. Damon was now tilting his head slightly to one side and was rather obviously listening to the conversation. "Alone."

"Is there something wrong?" Elena said wrinkling her brow. She reached out her hand and touched Jeremy's.

"No, nothing's wrong," Jeremy began, "I just need to talk to you... privately."

"Go on, Elena," Damon piped in. "I'll pause the movie. Go talk with your brother. I'm sure what he's got to say is far more interesting than watching kids slaughter each other." Damon winked at Jeremy, and then an amused smile crossed his face. "Then again, I may watch and rewind a few times."

"Damon, that's sick," Elena said rolling her eyes. "C'mon, Jer, let's go into the kitchen." Elena exited into the kitchen as Jeremy paused at the doorway. He looked over his shoulder at Stefan, who had remained in the hallway. Stefan nodded and then smiled. Jeremy's heart fluttered when Stefan winked at him. He felt a slight blush creep along his face before he went into the kitchen.

Elena was at the fridge and removed two sodas. She placed one in front of Jeremy. The other she kept for herself and after popping the can she took a few sips. Jeremy did the same, but out of nervousness he took a few, fast swigs. He hiccupped briefly after so much caffeine rushed down his throat. Elena smiled and then shook her head laughing.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Stefan," Jeremy began, "I want to talk about Stefan... and me."

"And you?" Elena inquired. Her expression remained blank and untouched by awareness. "What about Stefan?"

"This is not going to be easy," Jeremy started, feeling the words as they fell out. Should he just say it out right? No beating around the bush or trying to justify his reasons. Jeremy suddenly decided to just admit it. "Stefan and... Stefan and I have... I mean, we are..." Jeremy's eyes dropped to the ground and then he turned sideways to Elena. "In love."

Elena blinked and her eyes grew large. She dropped her gaze as well and searched the empty countertop before her. She gripped the side of the kitchen island, possibly to steady herself from the new information. She was silent for a few seconds, but to Jeremy it was an eternity.

"Elena-" Jeremy started, but Elena cut him off with a wave of her hand. She didn't appear mad or confused. She almost seemed relieved.

"It's OK, Jer," Elena said finally. She reached across the counter and grasped his hand and held it within her own. "I'm OK. We've been over for some time now. It's just something I'll figure out. I do want you to be happy. I want Stefan to be happy. I hope it's what you want, though."

"It is," Jeremy said. Elena gripped his hand and smiled.

"Then, I give my blessing," Elena said, "Since I assume that's why you came to me."

"Yeah," Jeremy replied sheepishly. "It's weird, you know, dating your sister's ex-boyfriend. And we're all so close here: in the house, Mystic Falls. I just don't want things to be weird between us. Or, you and Stefan."

"It's fine, really," Elena repeated. "If you want I can talk to Stefan, too."

"No, this was just for me," Jeremy admitted. "Stefan said that you and he were over, but still friendly."

"Yeah," Elena said a little wistfully. She came around the kitchen island and leaned against it next to Jeremy. Instinctively, Jeremy wrapped his arm around her pulling her into a familial embrace. "It's too bad how it went down, but I think we were better for it." She sighed and gave Jeremy's hand a squeeze. A few seconds passed before she asked, "Does Damon know?"

"Yeah," Jeremy said, "He found out on his own tonight. Call it vampire intuition."

"Call it being Damon," Elena said laughing. She moved away from Jeremy, but first kissed him on the cheek. "Anyway, I'll go back to the movie and let you and Stefan sort things out."

At that, Elena left the kitchen and Jeremy was alone. He stood there unsure of his next move. He left the room and headed towards the stairwell. Stefan wasn't there, but Jeremy had a fairly good idea where he was. Jeremy breathed in with a mock surge of confidence and ascended the stairs to his bedroom. He was uncertain what would happen tonight, but he was certain he loved Stefan. Now, more than before, he realized how much he wanted him. Reaching the top of the staircase, Jeremy paused before entering the bedroom door.


	7. Part 7 - Safe In The Arms Of Love

To all my viewers, readers, reviewers, & followers: This is the payoff chapter I think everyone's been waiting for while reading my story. I thank you for sticking with it and enjoying what I've written. I've enjoyed creating this story. I got a little carried away with detail so I hope you like it. Also, due to included passages, the rating has been raised to M.

A/N: It's a long road to this point for Jeremy and Stefan. The journey went from recognizing the love to confirming it, testing it, approving it, and now consummating it. It's a step towards deepening and embracing their bond.

**Chapter 7 - "Safe in the Arms of Love"**

"So, how did she take it?" Stefan asked. He was seated at Jeremy's desk with a book opened. It was a copy of Pride and Prejudice. "I've read this book a thousand times. It doesn't age." Stefan dropped the book back on the desk and stood up. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "So, what's the verdict?"

"Surprisingly, she's OK," Jeremy said stepping forward. "She took it better than I expected. Or, maybe my brain just overanalyzed it all."

Stefan reached out for Jeremy's hands and pulled him closer. They came face to face, body to body. Stefan wrapped his arms around Jeremy's waist. They breathed in each other's scents. Jeremy closed his eyes as Stefan kissed his lips. A jolt of electricity ran from point of contact down through his body. Jeremy moved his hands around Stefan's back to close the circle. Now in a complete embrace, they became inseparable.

Stefan and Jeremy's tongues danced, exploring the other's taste, testing the other's limit. Weakness came over Jeremy's legs and he began to lose his balance. Blood was rushing into every available area of his body. Parts of him were waking up, becoming aware; becoming of the moment. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this with Bonnie, Vicki, or Anna. Did Stefan bring out something different in him? Was Stefan the very body his own flesh had been waiting for all this time?

Jeremy's mind wandered during the onslaught of endless, passionate kisses and tongue wars. He felt Stefan's hands exploring his upper back and reach down to his lower back stopping just at the top of his jeans. One hand slipped around and held his waist, while the other hand played with the belt and the belt loop. Jeremy's heart beat wildly out of anticipation of Stefan's next move. Stefan's hand slid between Jeremy's smooth back and the belt. It moved down behind Jeremy's jeans and rested for a moment as Jeremy slightly gasped. Stefan's hand continued and he began to slide his middle finger in Jeremy's crack.

A soft moan emitted from Jeremy and he momentarily broke contact from Stefan's lips. His eyes still shut, he felt Stefan kiss the lids, sweetly and softly. Jeremy's lids raised and a sort of haze crossed before him. It was like a strange halo of light surrounding Stefan. He was angelic, majestic; a blonde god with dark eyes. Jeremy's lips parted, but only breath escaped. No words could describe what he felt and his brain helped him out by not letting any sounds escape. Jeremy was in rapture.

Stefan inhaled Jeremy's scent. A mixture of human smells filled his nostrils. Even after 165 years, Stefan found it amazing that he could still "breathe." As long as blood flowed in his veins, his body behaved like a living human. His lungs could still fill with air, but only when he chose to inhale. He breathed in Jeremy, unwilling to let the taste of him escape. Stefan tasted Jeremy's natural scent - or perfume, as Stefan liked to name it. It was on his lips, his throat, his lungs, and seeped into his veins. He felt the odor rush to his brain, clouding his thoughts, or rather narrowing his thoughts. One thing was now on Stefan's mind: Jeremy.

Since Stefan didn't need to breathe, he often forgot to let his counterpart do so. With his left hand on Jeremy's hips and the right exploring Jeremy's ass, he was a bit surprised then concerned when Jeremy broke away. He realized that Jeremy simply needed to catch his breath. Stefan didn't want that to happen. He knew that if Jeremy disengaged the night might be over. Stefan didn't want to push Jeremy beyond his comfort zone, but it was all Stefan could do to keep his lustful desire in check.

"Stefan-" Jeremy started half gasping and half moaning. "I- I need a breath." Jeremy placed one hand over Stefan's heart and pressed. It was a motion to pause the romantic entanglement. Stefan reluctantly removed his right hand from Jeremy and rested it on Jeremy's hip. Stefan didn't want to let him go. He wanted him to stay; to stay in this moment.

"OK," Stefan murmured, still attempting to kiss Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy moaned again, but pulled back and collapsed upright on the edge of the bed. Stefan sat down next to him and stroked his hair. He pushed strays away from Jeremy's eyes. He traced a delicate line across Jeremy's bottom lip.

"How far do you want to go tonight, Jer?" Stefan asked. He paused touching Jeremy and instead rested his hand on Jeremy's thigh, then his knee.

Jeremy's breath slowed as did his heart. Stefan heard the pulsating muscle relocate a slower, natural rhythm. It was like coming down from a high, or at least recovering from riding a rollercoaster or running a mile. Jeremy's emotions were haphazard. He was feeling so much at the same time: his intense love for Stefan, his inexperience with another man, and his biological reactions to Stefan and to this moment. His thoughts swirled around as if being stirred by an invisible entity. One thought emerged from the rest. One image wrestled to the surface. One intention presented a clear picture for the night. He wanted Stefan. He wanted him. Jeremy was unafraid of the physical complications that were sure to arise. He didn't care.

Jeremy looked into Stefan's eyes. They were eyes of understanding, of passion, and of wisdom. Stefan was an honest, compassionate creature. Jeremy felt safe and loved.

"I'll let you know," Jeremy said finally. He leaned over and kissed Stefan, harder and fuller this time. His courage strengthened, Jeremy reached out and held Stefan's cheek, sliding to the jaw. Looking at the pair, you might think it strange that such a strong, young man would be as hesitant as he. The same could be said about the statuesque, resolute figure the young man was kissing. He, too, was hesitant, but it seemed to be out of caution. The young man's hesitance was out of ignorance, or timidity. It was undeniable that love was transpiring. It was obvious that passion and desire was flowing freely. The next step depended on each man's confidence in himself and the other.

After a few moments of passionate kisses, Jeremy opened his eyes and peered into Stefan's own. What they were searching for was unknown, possibly even to the young man. Was he looking for assurance? Was he looking for a semblance of the vampire's former self? Was he looking for a soul? One will never know. All that is known is Jeremy was ready. He was ready for love.

Jeremy kissed Stefan once again. A fire begun at the start of the night was now growing; it was burning inside out. It prickled in his abdomen. It smoked out the butterflies, the uneasiness. For the first time that night Jeremy's body was awake.

Jeremy leaned back on his elbows momentarily leaving Stefan seated at the edge of the bed. Stefan turned and watched him. His eyes, at first curious, became deeper brown, as if a fire was rekindled. Jeremy then laid flat, his head rested against the bed's comforter. He breathed in and then out. He felt Stefan move from the bed. Strangely, it became quiet. Jeremy's eyes cast forward down from the ceiling to see Stefan standing before him. Stefan then moved forward and one arm at a time, then one knee after the other, he hovered over Jeremy.

They were two bodies disconnected by space, which was heating up with each second slipping passed. Stefan lingered over Jeremy, gazing down into his eyes. His breath was hot and smooth. Stefan then carefully and purposefully descended until the two bodies were connected. The heat closed together, the air between them breathed out. Their lips pushed together. Stefan placed one hand over Jeremy's head, caressing the messy hair, while the other hand touched Jeremy's shoulder. The tongues remained in a heated dance. Jeremy's hands alternated between rubbing Stefan's back to sliding down to his ass. Mostly, Jeremy simply held onto Stefan as if he was afraid if he let go Stefan would disappear.

A breath escaped between the two men. They opened their eyes to view one another. Jeremy's heart was beating steadily, but strongly and without hesitation he touched Stefan's face. He drew him closer and down to his lips. Stefan kissed him once again. Jeremy was wrapped in rapturous emotion. He was sweating and realized his clothing was tightening.

As if in agreement, Stefan sat up and rested on his haunches. He slipped his fingers at the lowest edges of the thin shirt that encased his heated body. He slowly, but surely slipped it off and freed his body of this restraint. Stefan looked down at Jeremy, whose eyes were taking it all in. He had seen Stefan shirtless before, but not in a situation like this. The body was glistening in the glow of the soft white ceiling light.

Jeremy was in awe of this perfect specimen of preserved masculinity. Stefan's neck was soft but chiseled. His chest was smooth but hard. His abdomen was flat but supple. Stefan waited, watching Jeremy observe his naked torso. Jeremy leaned up on his left elbow. With his right hand, he touched Stefan's naked belly. He caressed the bumps of the abdomen, the hardened nipples, the smooth skin, and the exposed part of Stefan's collarbone. His hand slipped down and rested on Stefan's belt buckle. Jeremy licked his lips, his mouth watered slightly. Was this the next move to make?

Anticipating Jeremy's uncertainty, Stefan wrapped his hand around Jeremy's wrist and leaned over him. He kissed the fingertips, one at a time, and then he inserted one or two fingers into his mouth. He leaned down further and reconnected his mouth with Jeremy's.

No words to this point had passed between the two men. No words were necessary. Two minds think simultaneously in times of lust, desire, and love. Even with Jeremy's virginal experience with men, his love overcame the fear and the uncertainty. Jeremy met Stefan beat for beat and breath for breath. Two hearts pulsated in tandem. To break the moment would be sinful.

Stefan again shifted backward onto his haunches. Jeremy leaned up and felt Stefan's hands on his belt. His heart leaped with sudden panic, but he realized what Stefan was doing. Jeremy lifted his back slightly so that Stefan could remove Jeremy's shirt. Once removed, Stefan leaned down, pushing Jeremy down as well, and dropped the sweaty shirt to the floor with his own.

Shirtless, naked torsos touched for the first time. Quiet electricity passed between them like a computer just turned on. A hum was starting; some things were coming to life. Stefan kissed Jeremy's neck with fervor before passing down to his chest. Stefan remained kissing, licking and sucking on Jeremy's nipples. He swirled his tongue around one then the other. It drove Jeremy into a fright of passion and he arched his shoulders and his mouth dropped open. But it was nothing compared to where Stefan was heading.

Stefan slipped backward. His tongue slid down Jeremy's chest cavity and with his nose he softly touched the ribs, which were protruding now that Jeremy was arching his back to meet Stefan's lips. Stefan slid his tongue into Jeremy's navel causing Jeremy to giggle. Stefan smiled realizing he found a soft spot on Jeremy's body. His hot breath all over Jeremy's abdomen, Stefan knew the next phase, so he proceeded with caution and with ease.

Stefan touched Jeremy's belt buckle and gently tugged. Once free, he playfully, slowly, teasingly slid the belt from the jeans forcing Jeremy to raise his hips. Jeremy felt strange raising his hips towards Stefan, as if he were raising them to heaven. He had described Stefan as an angel; an almost luminous glow surrounded him. Jeremy was struck by the beauty Stefan's face, frame, and smile combined. In the moment, Jeremy was blind to the vampire and focused on the man.

Jeremy felt Stefan's fingers unfasten the top button of his jeans. Stefan's eyes rarely left Jeremy's face as if at any moment Jeremy might pull back. Jeremy felt nothing but desire for Stefan and he was now passed the point of return. Jeremy succumbed to the heady moment. He felt Stefan's fingers grip the zipper and drag down. Jeremy gasped as Stefan's knuckles contacted his hardened penis. A heated blush surfaced on Jeremy's face. He felt Stefan's fingers trace the shaft through the jeans. Jeremy's mouth fell open again, he bit his lip tenderly. Stefan reached up and affixed his hands to either side of the jeans at Jeremy's hips. He tucked his fingers under and gradually pulled them down. In unison, Jeremy arched his pelvis and felt the jeans disappear and with them his boxers soon followed. Stefan eliminated the suspense and took both clothing pieces together.

Once exposed, Jeremy's hardness flopped onto his flat abdomen. His scrotum rested between his thighs. Fully naked Jeremy thought he would feel afraid, ashamed, or uncertain, but all he felt was hot, lusty, and intoxicated. Stefan pulled the clothing off and dropped them onto the floor. He pulled Jeremy's legs, gently, to the edge of the bed until Jeremy's knees easily bended over the side. Stefan knelt before him and Jeremy closed his eyes.

Stefan touched the base of Jeremy's penis. With his left hand, Stefan gently held and then squeezed Jeremy's scrotum. His fingers ran over each while the other hand slid from Jeremy's knee up to his shaft. Stefan wrapped his palm around the base and slid his hand up to the tip. He then bent forward and sweetly kissed the base and delivered several kisses until he reached the head. His tongue reached out and encircled the head, leaving it wet and glistening in the bedroom light. The shaft pulsated beneath Stefan's palm and the scrotum heated within his grasp.

Stefan gazed upward and caught Jeremy looking down at him. His eyes were slits and he was poised on his elbows. No words escaped, but a look passed between the two men. It was a look of trust, of love, and of lust. Stefan paused for a second soaking in Jeremy's gorgeous eyes, his scent, and his manhood. Stefan refocused his eyes on Jeremy's penis and plunged down on the shaft. It filled his entire mouth and Stefan could not quite insert the entire hardness inside. He did his best, and it was apparently enough since Jeremy was pumping his hips with Stefan's sucking. Low, but deep moans surfaced from Jeremy and it only made Stefan dive deeper. He swirled his tongue around every inch of Jeremy. He played with Jeremy's scrotum and occasionally alternated between sucking on the shaft and the scrotum. Jeremy's heartbeat increased and his breathing became heavier.

Stefan brought Jeremy close to the edge several times before finally allowing a release. Jeremy grunted and filled Stefan with his ejaculation. Stefan swallowed every last ounce of Jeremy's emission. It tasted sweet and Stefan eagerly swirled his tongue around the head and the shaft while the last seconds of spasms played out. Jeremy flopped backwards on the bed and emitted many ragged breaths and finally a reply.

"Wow," Jeremy said. "I've never been, well, sucked like that before." Stefan stood, wiped his lips and chin, and laid himself down next to Jeremy. He touched Jeremy's hair and massaged his arm. Stefan then slid his finger along Jeremy's chin and eyed his face.

"You're not my first, Jer," Stefan said smiling and then he gently kissed Jeremy's cheek, ear, and neck. Jeremy turned his face to gaze at Stefan. They exchanged a short, sweet kiss that almost seemed like payment for services rendered. However, it went beyond that. A door had opened between them tonight and it was not to be shut.

"Can we just lay like this for awhile, Stefan?" Jeremy asked watching Stefan's face as he caressed Jeremy's bare shoulder.

"Sure," Stefan replied, "Whatever you want. I've all the time in the world. I'll wait for you."

They kissed again before Stefan rose to turn out the ceiling light. He quickly lay back down close to Jeremy. Stefan wrapped his arm around Jeremy as the youth lay his head against his bare chest. They remained in this warm embrace until Jeremy closed his eyes and drifted in sleep. Stefan lay awake for some time thinking about what had transpired. He was so full of love and passion for Jeremy that he was sure he would burst with anticipation for their next tryst. He, too, soon drifted, but it was not before he watched Jeremy's breath become steady with sleep.

With the moonlight cascading through the white curtains, a scene was created that resembled knight and prince, man and lover. The first man, body and head slightly raised against a pillow, seemed the guardian and the caregiver. The second man, body half turned and head against the first man's chest, seemed the protected and the innocent. It was a sight of unity. It was a sight of pure love.

A/N: This is not where the story ends. Please be patient. To be continued...


End file.
